


Be Prepared

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team, Team 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala chooses "Buffy" episodes for movie night, which leads to some interesting revelations about the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

As the ending credits started to roll, Mitchell flopped his head back on the pillows. "Can someone explain to me why we just watched a marathon of four Buffy episodes?"

Sam rolled her head to relieve the crink in her neck and tried to get up from the floor in front of the sofa. She was stiffer than she realized, and Daniel had to give her a little shove to get upright. "Because you made fun of my musical collection the last time we came here and were too lazy to stop at the video store. You told Vala to grab something out of the base library."

"Oh, yeah." Mitchell closed his eyes and winced.

"I kinda liked it. Kick-ass heroine, snarky humor," Sam shrugged as she started picking up the remains of snack food around her living room.

"They played fast and loose with a lot of the mythology, but it wasn't bad," Daniel shrugged.

"You just liked it because the librarian was pretty kick ass as well," Sam teased. "I heard you rooting for Giles that one scene."

Daniel shrugged again, but he smiled.

"Buffy Summers is a powerful heroine," Teal'c nodded his approval.

"Teal'c and I have been watching a few episodes when we've got free time." Vala explained. "It's riveting watching the adventures of your adolescents saving Sunnydale from all sorts of hideous beasts."

Daniel looked at her shrewdly. "Vala, you know that it's just a t.v. show, right? There's not really vampires running around California getting vanquished by a teenage girl."

"I know nothing of the sort," Vala replied haughtily as she helped Sam and Teal'c gather the popcorn bowls. "It could be entirely possible there are vicious creatures out there a Chosen One would destroy. Look at those foul beasts we had to kill last month, with a cover story about rabid grizzly bears."

"Those were extradimensional parasites infecting ordinary creatures," Sam protested.

Everyone blinked at her. "Okay, I admit, that was a bit odd."

Daniel shook his head. "I am so glad I was in England when that was happening."

"In any case, it proves my point," Vala's arms went wide and Sam grabbed at the salsa bowl in her hands before any remnants went flying through the living room. Vala continued speaking, oblivious to Sam's rescue. "All sorts of odd things happen around here every day without the populace even being aware. How can you dismiss vampires when people don't think there's aliens on Earth either. We know that's not true."

She gestured between herself and Teal'c. Daniel raised his eyebrows, but kept silent, not quite conceding the issue.

Vala pressed her advantage in the argument. "Besides that, this is set in California. Totally plausible. All the gossip magazines are always saying that place is like an alien planet already."

"That's true," Mitchell commented from where he remained lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, watch it." Sam kicked Mitchell's feet off her coffee table. "My niece and nephew are in San Diego, you know."

"Sorry." Mitchell shot his hands upward in a gesture of surrender, and tried for an innocent grin. While Sam still seemed to be deciding if he warranted further punishment, he bounced up and grabbed the empty dishes out of her hand, heading for the kitchen.

Vala watched Teal'c carefully set the dvd back in its packaging. She seemed intrigued by the cover. "You know, actually, those silence demons in "Hush" reminded me of the Ranktors of Macho Phu. Have you ever encountered them?"

"You mean you didn't read that mission report yet?"

"Your classification of everything in these odd letters and numbers makes the fun places so hard to find," Vala responded.

"And by fun, you mean most booty?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," Vala blinked innocently. She made a dismissive motion with her hands. "And of course, saving the galaxy."

"Right, that little thing." Sam laughed as she brought the last few glasses into the kitchen.

Teal'c was still staring at the DVD cover. "I believe I have heard tell of these creatures when I was in the service of Apophis. They were thought to have died away."

"That's just what they wanted you to think. Jaffa don't talk much anyway, you probably never even noticed." Vala rolled her eyes. "But yeah, sonic disruptor used against the locals, and then raided the peoples. Quite a nuisance for the Goa'uld once upon a time."

"They used a sonic disruptor?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, why?" Vala turned to her.

Sam opened her mouth again, but apparently thought better of whatever she was about to say. She shook her head. "Never mind."

The team continued to banter as they finished cleaning up Sam's place, and soon everything was either put away or going through the dishwasher cycle. Daniel and Mitchell headed to the spare bedroom to pick up everyone's coats.

"I can't believe Vala thinks Buffy The Vampire Slayer is a documentary," Daniel shook his head.

"Gotta admit, at least the show is pretty easy on the eyes," Cam responded.

Daniel smiled. "Bet you're not going to let Sam hear that."

"Oh no. I was born at night, but not last night. Wendy Mitchell's little boy has some brains."

Daniel chuckled as he sorted the jackets. As he pulled one aside, some objects clattered around his shoes. They looked to be the ends of old broomsticks, sharpened to points. Daniel looked at the coat in his hand. It wasn't Vala's. From the size it looked to be...

"Teal'c?"

He and Mitchell exchanged looks just as their friend appeared in the doorway. He took his jacket out of Daniel's outstretched hand, then reached down and snatched the items in one swoop, placing them in the inner pockets. "Thank you, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c?" Daniel continued to stare, eyebrows raised.

"Tell me you are not packing wooden stakes," Mitchell said.

"It is always best to be prepared." Teal'c walked back out of the room.

Mitchell and Daniel exchanged looks behind Teal'c's back, but didn't dare argue. At least they'd be safe from vampires as they went back to their cars.

Fin.


End file.
